07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Hyuuga/Trivia
'Hyuuga '''is one of the main antagonists of the 07-Ghost'' series. He is one of Ayanami's subordinates holding the position as Major (which is sometimes translated as Lieutenant Commander) of the Black Hawks and often acts as Ayanami's bodyguard. He is a Warsfeil. Hyuuga is recognised by his tall stature, distinctive black sunglasses, eating of a candy apple (or lolly pop), and the light smile he almost always wears on his face. He is always joking, being silly and not acting seriously. Despite this, he is very skilled with the Katana (a Japanese sword) and almost uses it to perfection, being the one who killed Weldeschtein Krom Raggs's bodyguards during the Raggs War. As of Kapitel 89, he seems to have died when he fought against Katsuragi, who was confirmed to be the missing Ghost Landkarte. However, Kapitel 96 reveals that he is alive but still recovering. Etymology Hyuuga's name may have come from the Ise-class Japanese battleship of the same name. His name follows the trend of Black Hawks being named after ships. In some parts of Japan, 'konatsu', a citric fruit, is sometimes called 'hyuuga natsu'. Konatsu is also the name of Hyuuga's Begleiter and one of his fellow Black Hawks. Early 07-Ghost Hyuuga's first appearance was in the second pilot chapter, Begleiter. Hyuuga's physical appearance has not changed much. His face was more narrow and his hair was much shorter than it is in the finalised series, although this could simply be because of the art style evolving as opposed to a change in his design. However, his appearance was tweaked slightly. He appears to have been made shorter, as early Hyuuga was a full head taller than Ayanami,The Begleiter chapter page 29, when Hyuuga and Ayanami both wait at the Eye of Raphael gate, Hyuuga is a head taller than Ayanami. yet the current Hyuuga is only two inches taller. Hyuuga also carried only one sword at his belt, instead of the two katana he does in the finalised series. Hyuuga does not have a major role in the chapter, and appears alongside characters Ayanami and Yukinami. When Yukinami feels he isn't a good enough Begleiter for Ayanami, Hyuuga tells him about Yukikaze's death and encourages Yukinami to not give up. In a meeting, Hyuuga later confronts Ayanami about his inability to forget Yukikaze, which has made him (Ayanami) reluctant to accept Yukinami. When Prisoner D-431 attacks Ayanami, Hyuuga jumps in front of his superior and cuts down the criminal. HyuugaConcept.png|Early concept art for Hyuuga. BegleiterHyuuga.png|Hyuuga in the pilot chapter, Begleiter. Appearances Differences in the manga and anime Appearance In the manga, Hyuuga's eyes are red. In the anime his eyes are a baby blue colour. Quotes * 'Aya-tan's going to steal everything that's precious to you from you, you know!' (to Frau, episode 20) * 'Stop chasing after the shadows of old ghosts! That fellow wasn't the only one who cares about you!'Said in the Begleiter pilot chapter, to Ayanami about Yukikaze- who Ayanami is reluctant to forget. * 'Konatsu, my children are dying!' (once when Konatsu spilled a cup of hot coffee on his lap) * 'Konatsu is not very friendly with the anime channel...If I can get your permission then-' (once when Konatsu saw him watching anime) * 'He glared at me with eyes that looked like they were taking revenge for a parent. I wonder why! Probably because I've lived my life earning the hatred of nearly every human I've met!' Kapitel 69 * 'Even if you turned into bones, or skin, Aya-tan is still Aya-tan so I don't really care about it.' Kapitel 87 * 'Konatsu, stay out of this. It's an order.' (ordering Konatsu not to fight Katsuragi, manga chapter 89) *'If Aya-tan and I continue to join together, he won't end up being safe.' このままぼくとつながったじょうたいでいたら　アヤたんほんたいも無事じゃ済みない (thinking to himself before he cuts his link with Ayanami, manga chapter 89) *'Aya-tan's order resounds in my head... But, that order, I will never listen.' "頭の中で　アヤたんのめいれいがひびく でもそのめいれいは　きけないよ"(manga chapter 89) *'I'm going (leaving) before you. When you become Shinigami, come visit and play with me / us.' Hyuuga says, "さきに行ってるよ　しにがみに戻ったら　あそびにきてね". In the original language (Japanese), the object of "play" is not mentioned. So, it is uncertain with whom Hyuuga want Ayanami, after he has become Shinigami again, to play. (manga chapter 89) *'Everything that you have loved, is my justice.' (to Ayanami, manga cover) "お前が愛するものすべてが、オレの正義だ." The quote is on a cover of the manga. http://07ghost.wikia.com/wiki/File:360866.jpg He used informal saying, お前 (Omae) and オレ (Ore) so it is possibly Hyuuga saying this. Trivia *Hyuuga and Kuroyuri are the only Black Hawks whose families are unknown. *Hyuuga often uses heart (♥) or star (☆) symbols in his speech bubbles, though it is unknown how this would be heard. *Hyuuga carries a handkerchief with panda faces and bamboo on it.Kapitel 8 page 6, Hyuuga wipes his face with this handkerchief then puts it back in his pocket in the next panel. *It seems that Hyuuga likes wearing sunglasses and the reason is unknown. But he keeps multiple pairs in his pocket in case one pair gets damaged during battle (manga chapter 65). *While Hyuuga usually calls Ayanami 'Aya-tan', he did once address Ayanami respectfully in a drama CD track, calling him 'Ayanami-dono'. This is the only time in the series that Hyuuga doesn't call Ayanami 'Aya-tan'. *His appearance has not changed at all since the Raggs War, and some fans think he looks young for his age. *Some fans have speculated that Hyuuga holds a grudge against Yukikaze (e.g. because his death damaged Ayanami so much emotionally, or because Yukikaze was loved by Ayanami). In Japan and China, there are also speculations that Hyuuga and Yukikaze are related by blood, as their physical appearances are similar. *In Manga Chapter 26, Ayanami remembers a man that says to him: "Watashi no ou wa anata dake desu, Ayanami-sama". Some fans at the time believed this man was Hyuuga, but it was later revealed to be Yukikaze. *Manga chapter 65 shows Hyuuga fighting Weldeschtein's bodyguards in a wooded area. Hyuuga uses a very powerful Zaiphon which destroys a large portion of the woods. In the previous chapter, Fea Kreuz comments that the Barsburg soldiers, including Hyuuga, were following them. When Ogi's fleet was destroyed, they were shown to be in the woods. They could have been killed by Hyuuga's Zaiphon. *In the manga, Hyuuga's character design has changed a lot and strangely, he looks somewhat like Weldeschtein Krom Raggs. *Hyuuga is the only Warsfeil in the series known to have lost his powers. *He has the same voice actor as Jio. *Hyuuga was introduced as Ayanami's confidant, a person with whom one shares secret or private matters, trusting them with the bottom of one’s heart. Volume 15's Character Introduction. 'Extras' related trivia *Sometimes Hyuuga wears his sunglasses even as he sleeps.The manga side chapter, Hyuuga vs Konatsu. *Hyuuga is a very heavy sleeper.In the Hyuuga vs Konatsu side chapter, Konatsu is unable to wake Hyuuga by shouting at and shaking him, and Hyuuga remains asleep even when thrown off the bed. *Hyuuga has made at least one Ayanami doll,An omake in the manga. and Konatsu said that Ayanami would be angry with him if he knew that. *Hyuuga has tried to cheer Ayanami up (but ends up offending him) using various ways, e.g. painting Ayanami's bedroom in different colors according to the seasons, baking a big cake which has the form of Ayanami.First drama CD. *Hyuuga has seen the Chief of Staff Ayanami sleep.First drama CD and when Ayanami is in the regeneration tank. *When asked what his ideal Begleiter is like, Hyuuga's answer is "when Aya-tan is angry, appeases/soothes him".An omake in one of the Limited Anime DVDs. *Before Konatsu, Hyuuga has had another begleiter. He describes his begleiter as being a "sturdy build" and "certainly no eye-candy".The Begleiter chapter, page 9. *Hyuuga has watched 35 anime series about beautiful girls in three days. In the 5th Limited Animate DVD drama. *His favourite wine is Johnnie Walker. Character Data (2010) *His blood type is B. Fanbook/animation book related trivia HyuugaKonatsuFanbook1.png Category:Character subpages Category:Popular articles Category:Character trivia